


Mind Brand | A RvB AU Fanfiction

by LilacpawOwO



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blues and reds - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Project Freelancer, Red vs Blue - Freeform, Reds and Blues - Freeform, felix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacpawOwO/pseuds/LilacpawOwO
Summary: The Reds and Blues have finally dealt with Genkins and fixed their time travling mistakes, but it's not time for them to rest yet. An old enemy is brought back, and he has the help of who the Reds and Blues thought was their friend. Two more of their friends are manipulated to help him, and he breaks three men out of jail that the Reds and Blues hoped to never see again.





	1. Heading to the Guillotine

_ He opened his eyes slowly, failing _ to recognize his surroundings. He tried to sit up but was unable to, his armor creaking as he moved. Slowly taking off his helmet, the man breathed out a pained sigh.

Memories began to flood his mind like a tsunami, crashing into him without warning.

Tucker.

Chorus.

The Reds and Blues.

His partner.

He turned his dark brown eyes to look at his surroundings. Muted pink clouds surrounded the area, and a metallic floor with white grid lines was beneath him. Turning his head, he saw a being in black armor with a teal visor. The being was staring at a semi-transparent pinkish wall that seemed to follow them on a single line.

The man let his head rest on the floor again, before glancing at his body. His armor had been blackened from the grenade, and cracks splintered throughout the metal that encased and protected his body.

Everything hurt. It hurt to blink, it hurt to think, it hurt to breathe. He moved his hands onto his stomach, where it still hurt from being slammed by a rocket launcher.

“Your awake.”

The feminine voice made Felix jump, and he rolled over onto his side to look at the source of the voice. It was the being he had seen, her prominent teal visor making it hard to look at anywhere other than her face.

“Who are you?” His response was a snarl, as he reached to grab one of his knives but failing to find any weapons on him.

“I disarmed you. I expected you’d try to kill me. Not that it matters, since I’m immortal, but I’d like to not have to wound you any more than you already are.”

The being was holding the man’s weapons, investigating them curiously.

He glanced back at her, trying to sit up. “Am I dead? What is this place?” He found the misty clouds around them to be just a little to pink, reminding him too much of Donut.

"Not anymore. I was able to revive you, but you aren’t not-injured, Gates.”

This just confused him even more, on a variety of levels. “What do you mean not anymore? And how do you know my name?”

“You mortals are always so clueless.” The being sighed in disappointment, lifting her hand and placing it against the barrier of what could only be some sort of cell. “A god knows more than you’d think. We’re powerful, probably more powerful than you ignorant creatures can comprehend.”

“God?” This confused him even more, especially when he earned an amused glance from the “god”.

She chuckled, finding his questions more and more amusing. “I’m the god of time. You can call me Chrovos. Now, what exactly did the Reds and Blues did to you?” There was an eerie change of tone in Chrovos’s voice, making the man’s hair stand on end.

“They tricked me. They ruined my job. They crashed a fucking space ship on me. They made my partner turn on me. They blew me off an edge and into the void.” He laughed a little bit, smirking. “But they’ll regret that.”

Chrovos turned her head a little bit. “What was your name, again?”

"Felix. I thought you knew that.” He turned his head towards Chrovos, raising an eyebrow.

“I do. I’m just making sure you know what your name is.” This confused Felix even more than her other statements. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Jesus what is it with people and cryptic one-liners lately?”

Chrovos frowned, dismissing his comment. “You want revenge on the Reds and Blues?” This caught Felix’s attention, as that was what he wanted more than ever. He nodded, a smirk reappearing on his face.

“I can help you with that.”

Three holographic projections appeared in front of Felix, showing the profiles of three simulation troopers. He looked at them curiously as Chrovos spoke.

“These three will help you get revenge on the Reds and blue without question. I have two others that would be a great help to have on your side. They were the best of their squad during their time at Project Freelancer.” Two other holographicly projected profiles popped up.

“For those two, especially the second one, you will need help convincing to help you. This is why I have three gifts for you.” Chrovos smiled at Felix, her emotionless visor making her seem a little scarier.

Three more holographic projections appeared, except this time they weren't profiles. They were AIs. Felix blinked in surprise at them, one was a muted lavender color, one was an ivory color with black accents, and the third was a steel one with black accents.

“These are three full AI, codenames Crow, Finch, and Ibis. They will help you with your journey. Being full AI, they will be able to manipulate the two agents with ease. I suggest keeping one of the three for yourself, it will drastically speed up your thoughts and reaction times. If they successfully manipulate the two agents, then your team will be nearly unstoppable, even if those red and blue morons get lucky.”

Felix looked at the three AI with joy, a plan already forming in his mind. They looked back at him with the same keen interest, as Chrovos continued.

“The three simulation troopers have been sent to a secure jail, and will require you to break in. It is quite a highly guarded jail, so I’d suggest that you get the two agents on your side.”

Felix smirked. The Reds and Blues had pissed him off _severely_, and they were going to _gravely_ regret doing so.


	2. One Day We'll Leave This World Behind

“I forget you.”

Epsilon’s words echoed through her head as her surroundings brightened. 

Tex opened her eyes after the light dimmed, and she looked around her. She was standing in some sort of storage closet, and could hear Epsilon spitting angry sentences at what could only be the Reds and Blues.

She crept towards where the storage room turned, and peaked around the corner. She could see Epsilon at full size, making angry gestures with his hands as he yelled at Washington. She heard a familiar voice that cut off Epsilon, and she watched as Carolina backed into the room, firing at soldiers behind her.

Tex blinked. She considered revealing herself to the Reds and Blues standing in that room, but came to a conclusion that she’d only make things worse. As she backed away from the corner, she realized that Carolina didn’t know what, or  _ who _ Tex was.

The women in black frowned, before looking for alternative exists to the storage room. She had come to a conclusion that her best bet would be to go into hiding. She failed in finding another exit, however, and was forced to wait for the Reds and Blues to leave.

As soon as they were without a doubt gone, Tex crept from her hiding place and carefully tried to find a way out of the facility. Her active camo was failing, so she was forced to stick to the shadows, hoping her black armor would help her hide, and that her painfully orange visor wouldn’t give away her position.

Staying close to the walls, Tex was able to successfully find her way out of the facility. She moved away from the Reds and Blues as fast as possible, stopping and turning to watch them leave. Pushing down the small pang of regret that threatened to make her change her mind, Tex began to run as fast as she could, getting as far away from anyone as she could in the shortest amount of time.

She found a neat little abandoned cottage, half-buried by sand, and decided to stay there.

And that’s where she was for the next year or two.

She stayed as updated with the Reds and Blues as much as she could, but otherwise stayed at that cottage.

Tex had been exploring a little more when she noticed a lone soldier. He had steel and orange armor, armor that was fairly damaged from what could only be a grenade blast. A small holographic projection appeared next to him for a moment, the pale lavender color catching Tex off guard for a moment, mistaking it for Theta before realizing it was missing the pink patches that were mixed in with the purple.

The soldier turned to look at Tex’s exact position, and she slowly reached for her gun, unsure of whether or not this guy was a threat or not.

She began to back away as the steel and orange soldier started towards her direction, however hesitated as she realized that he wasn’t armed.

The soldier came up to her, stopping a few feet away. Tex kept her gun loaded just in case, as the soldier introduced himself.

“My name’s Felix. I’ve heard about you and your amazing skills, Agent Texas, and I need your help.”

Tex stayed silent, skeptical of his words, but listened as Felix continued. “As you might have heard, the Reds and Blues have been terrorizing planets and colonies.”

“I thought they already solved that problem and put the impersonators in jail.”

“Unfortunately, that’s not the case. They framed those ‘impersonators’ and have since then been terrorizing my planet.”

Tex noticed a weird tone in his voice, and narrowed her eyes. “Why should I trust you?”

“Because.” Felix took a step closer. “They have Church captive. Just turned on him for no reason. But that’s not all - they also have York, Washington, and Carolina held captive”

Tex could feel her breath catch in her throat as she responded. “York and Carolina are alive? But that’s impossible - I was there when the both died. And Delta has never been wrong with his calculations before, he even confirmed that York as dad.” 

Felix shook his head slightly. “You have to remember that Delta is still just a fragment. And technology has advanced quite a bit, my planet was able to save him last minute pretty closely after you left. Carolina had just gone into hiding. She has a grappling hook, remember? SHe used it when she was thrown off of the cliff to save herself, then re-enlisted in the UNSC to hide from the project.

Tex didn’t completely trust Felix, but she couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was at least telling a little bit of the truth. And either way, there was no reason to not have hope.

“What would I get for helping this planet, who’s name you haven't told me yet, from my friends, who sound nothing like what you’ve described?” Tex crossed her arms skeptically.

“I could pay you. I have plenty of money. And I could give you a… companion.” There was an eerie creep to Felix’s voice.

“And what might this companion be?” Tex tilted her head, waiting for a response.

A white figure with black accents appeared suddenly in front of Tex, causing her to jump back in surprise. Quickly realizing that the figure in front of her was an AI, she took a step back. She knew what Sigma had done to Maine and what Epsilon had done to Wash, and on top of that didn’t have the best experience with Omega.

“This is Crow. He’s an AI, as you can probably see. The ruler of my planet gave me an AI, Finch,and provided a second one for me to give you one.”

Tex glanced at him, slightly confused. “Your suit can carry two AI? Without damaging you mentaly?”

“As I said, my planet has especially advanced technology. So, will you help me?”

There was something about the man standing in front of her that still didn’t sit right with Tex, but she reluctantly agreed. “Fine. I’ll help you.”

Felix smirked under his helmet, handing out Crow’s chip to Tex. “Thank you for helping me, Agent Texas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so uh now Felix has Tex on her side, not completely, but he'll soon have her completely on his side ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm gonna try to actually complete a dang AU
> 
> This takes place after season 17, by the way


End file.
